Harry Potter and the Bag of Amero
by Giego
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Reveduse, discover that the Durmstrangs and Beuxbatons have returned.
1. H

1.1 Harry Potter  
  
2 And  
  
2.1.1 The Champions' Rise  
  
"So Harry," Ron said, "do you think you can stand another month of S.P.E.W?"  
  
"Don't know," Harry replied, as Hermione kept blabbering on about how elves should be treated fairly.  
  
"I guess we'll just wait and see." He finished  
  
They walked on to the portrait hole and gave the password. "Snort wig." The portrait swung open  
  
and they climbed through.  
  
"Hi Harry." Bill and Charlie said.  
  
"How did you get here?" Harry said as he shut his mouth closed.  
  
"Dumbledore said we could visit." Bill said.  
  
"Nice, that man." Charlie added.  
  
"So.want to play a game of exploding snap?" Fred asked.  
  
"No not now." Ron replied.  
  
"Hermione, can you do me a favor?" Reveduse asked.  
  
Hermione had stopped talking now.  
  
"Sure, what?" She said.  
  
"Shut up." Reveduse added.  
  
"Come on, we have Divination in ten minutes!" Ron said.  
  
They left the corridor together. When they reached the ladder to the classroom, they said good-bye to Hermione, who had quit Divination.  
  
Once again (as usual), the room's curtains were closed and the room was filled with perfume.  
  
"Here we go again." Reveduse said.  
  
"Welcome my children. Have a seat, we will be practicing palm reading for the last time in Hogwarts." Professor Trewlawny said. Harry, Ron, and Reveduse, all looked at each other, for palm reading was their worst subject yet.  
  
"You will be paired in three's." Professor Trewlawny said, "Let's see, Harry, Ron, and Malfoy together, (They happened to be with the Slytherins) Reveduse, you will be with them to control Malfoy and Ron." She finished giving out the pairs and said "You will write down a prediction for each day of October." Ron looked at Malfoy as Malfoy looked back.  
  
"Looks like poor Weasle will be working with us, along with arrogant old Reveduse," Malfoy said with a chuckle.  
  
"Malfoy, shut up." Reveduse replied. At the end of class, they wrote down their homework, and then Professor Trewlawny said, "You will not need to copy test, they are canceled till." She had paused for a moment "the thing you will be doing is done." Everyone looked at her, and then walked away.  
  
Hermione met them at the foot of the stairs.  
  
"Hey mudblood, your teeth are big enough to break wood." Malfoy yelled.  
  
"Malfoy," Reveduse said as he walked up to him.  
  
Before anyone could move, Reveduse had punched Malfoy straight in the middle of his face. Malfoy fell to the ground as he held his nose. Harry supposed he had broken it.  
  
"Now shut up." Reveduse finished as he walked away, down the steps and into the Great Hall.  
  
"Why did you do that, you could get expelled from school!" Hermione said. "Or worse, you could have to deal with Snape!" They sat down at the Gyiffindor table. Then Dumbledore stood up and the Great Hall went quiet.  
  
"Now, to our great surprise, the Beuxbatons and the Durmstrangs, have joined us once more for the Survival of the Fittest. This is like The Triwizard Tournament. But there is no Goblet of Fire. Instead there is a bag that, which like the Goblet of Fire, has an age line. It is the same as last year's line. No potions are allowed. We hope this will be better than the Triwizard Tournament. Now, let the feast begin!" The plates filled with food, the goblets filled with dinks, and everyone dug in.  
  
"So, what are you doing in Divination?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Palm reading," Reveduse replied. "It's our worst subject."  
  
"I don't know, you guys did pretty well last time with predicting your own death." Hermione said with a mouth full of mashed potatoes.  
  
"So once we're done with dinner, do you think we should see Hagrid?" Ron asked. "I mean, we haven't seen him all year."  
  
"Yeah, I think we should." Harry replied. So after dinner, they went down to Hagrid's hut. They knocked on it three times. Within the fourth one Hagrid answered.  
  
"Come in, yer' haven't been to see me for while." Hagrid said.  
  
"Yeah Hagrid, sorry." Ron replied.  
  
"Ah don' worry bou' it." Hagrid said. "So, 'ow are things?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"Fine, thank you." Hermione said. "You."  
  
"Fine, just fine." Hagrid replied. "School goin' well?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry answered.  
  
"We're starting our last palm reading for the year." Ron said.  
  
"Ah I see. Reveduse, you've been quiet." Hagrid said. "Some thing up?"  
  
"No, everything is just fine." Reveduse said as Harry glanced at him and realized something was wrong.  
  
The time past at Hagrid's hut. When the bell rang, they went up stairs to their dormitory. Things were quiet when Harry said, "Reveduse, there is something wrong isn't there?"  
  
"Hermione, Ron, do you mind?" Reveduse asked. Hermione shrugged, and dragged Ron down to the library. As she did, Harry heard Ron fighting with Hermione because he did not want to be there.  
  
"Harry. my parents were your parent's best friends you see." Reveduse said in what seemed to be a sad voice. "They died in this tournament. So, I am not sure I can stand looking at your face and seeing your father. (Reveduse is a year older, but, his birthday is on the day school starts)" Reveduse continued. "There is something else I have to tell you, your father gave me this the day before he was killed." At his statement, he pulled out a long blue and gold cloak. "I have the same thing." Reveduse said pulling his own out. "This cloak is not only an invisibility cloak, but, fire proof, and it gives you other abilities unknown, I will tell you later, someone's coming." His golden eye (Which is his right, lost it during a battle.) looked at the steps. Just as Harry looked around his shoulder, Snape walked up the steps and stopped. Then he said "And what are you two doing here?"  
  
"Professor, I wanted a word with Harry sir." Reveduse said in a calm voice. Snape looked at him in suspicion.  
  
"Get a move on you two, before I give you detentions." Snape said in an angry voice. Reveduse and Harry didn't need to be told twice, for they knew Snape well.  
  
When they got to the library Ron asked, "What do you think Snape is going to wonder if you two keep sneaking around?"  
  
"I know that question well, as I know the answer. But anyway, what are you looking up, how to make your brain work?" Reveduse said as Hermione fell off her seat laughing. "Oooohh that might help, a basfireick spell. To strong though, it would demolish everything within a ten-mile radius, and that's if you fire a weak one."  
  
"I have a question." Ron asked "Are there any spells that can get us into the contest?"  
  
"No.wait! A parectorone spell would work. But that is too hard for even Voldemore to do." Reveduse said as Hermione and Ron put their hands on their ears. "Sorry."  
  
"I'll do it." Harry said.  
  
"You don't need to. We are automatically in." Reveduse replied.  
  
"What." Harry, Ron, and Hermione said at once. "But how?" Harry finished.  
  
"You entered the Triwizard Tournament. So, this means you will enter again." Reveduse replied.  
  
"But what about you?" Harry asked.  
  
"I can to the parectorone spell once every 2 months." Reveduse replied. 


	2. The Metting

~*~ Hey, long time no see. ((Or talk)). It's been a while since I last wrote/typed about Harry Potter. Hope ya like it. ~*~  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 2  
  
The metting  
  
  
  
~*~ The chapter name is supposed to be like that ~*~  
  
On the early afternoon, November 21, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Reveduse were walking down to the library when Ron pointed out, "Why did Dumbledore admit the Bag of Amero?"  
  
"That's what we are going to find in the library." Hermione said.  
  
"How could you find that in a book?" Ron asked.  
  
"Not that you silly person. What the Bag of Amero is." Hermione replied.  
  
"That's not going to be easy looking for books when your teeth are so big, they block your vision." A cold voice said. It was Malfoy. Who else?  
  
"I thought I told you to stop, Malfoy the toy." Reveduse said coldly.  
  
"So. your hanging around with that bastard so you don't get picked on. How clever." Malfoy replied with a chuckle. At that moment, Hermione did something she did over a year ago.... SHE SLAPPED MALFOY!!! And when I mean slapped, I mean slapped. He was hit so hard; there was a red mark ((Or imprint)) of her hand!  
  
"Even though you're mean, I hoped I didn't have to do that again." Hermione said as she walked away to the library.  
  
"She is going, as she would say, hurt her record." Ron said as they followed Hermione to the library.  
  
"If she keeps that up, she'll be know as. THE SLAPPER." Harry added as they all realized that Harry made a joke.  
  
"You rarely do that." Reveduse said with a giggle.  
  
"You know. I think Reveduse is to long for a name. You need a nick name." Hermione added as she pulled down 3 different books. "How about Jake?"  
  
"Jake?" Reveduse repeated.  
  
"Ya. I always liked that name. Ahhhh! Here we are." Hermione said. "Amero, Amero, Amero. here!  
  
  
  
1.1 The Bag of Amero  
  
The bag that chooses who enters, and who doesn't. People have been known to win. But that was supposedly a myth. For over 20,000 people have tried and have failed. But there is only one way. To ca..../  
  
/  
  
/  
  
"The rest of the page is ripped. This is no good!" Hermione said with an angry voice, "No good at all!"  
  
~*~ Hermione's just a "Little" mad ~*~  
  
"Yes it is. Look. The page was ripped out. If it were cut, it would be a straight cut." Reveduse pointed out, "So, someone doesn't want us to know. Like. For example. Snape?"  
  
At this, Hermione got an evil grin. "But it's not him. It's someone or something else....... there's a finger print here!" Reveduse said while his golden magical eye looked down at the paper. "That's the good news, the bad news is that it's not a human print."  
  
"So, we've handled. if I have to go down the list.  
  
Trolls.  
  
Other wizards.  
  
That Sullusk thing.  
  
And creatures from Hagrid's job."  
  
"We get the point." Harry said.  
  
The bell rang and Hermione put the books back where they belonged. After that, they went down to the dungeon for Potions.  
  
"Take your seats now!" Snape said in his usual voice. "Class started 5 minutes ago. Hurry!"  
  
"Sir, I advise you be more kind about this. If so, we might move along faster." Reveduse said looking at Snape.  
  
"And who are you to judge my actions, hmm?" Snape replied with a wicked voice. "I know what's best for you children, not you!"  
  
"No sir." Reveduse replied. "I am not one who should judge your actions. But I was just saying." Reveduse was saying as Snape interrupted him.  
  
"You were just saying you were in charge! 10 points from Gyiffindor. Now take your seat!"  
  
"I will not." Reveduse replied. "I refuse to answer to such a foolish, selfish person." At this Ron and Harry grabbed Reveduse by the arm. "No!" he said pulling his arms out. "I have dealt with your actions enough a time. I have had, it you insignificant person. You have tortured these children. Maybe some don't think so, but I do. Enough is enough. I am leaving." He said as he gathered his books and took off to the door.  
  
"You can't!! You will automatically lose all your points!!! Come Back!!!!!" Snape yelled after him. But Reveduse was already gone.  
  
  
  
"You could have gotten expelled for that." Hermione said, "Jake, you can't keep doing this."  
  
"Jake?" Reveduse repeated.  
  
"She's right." Harry said.  
  
That afternoon, the entire school was off to the Quiddicth field. Once the stadium was filled. The game was to start.  
  
  
  
~*~ Like it? I know it was short, but I have to keep you on your toes. The next chapter will be up soon. See ya! ~*~ 


End file.
